


Square One

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Mentioned Spanking, Mentioned oral sex, Mother kink, Rough Sex, Transformers as Humans, Vaginal Fingering, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another self-indulgent thing that has no business being publicly shown. In an alternate universe where humans Airachnid and Soundwave are a divorced couple, thing get real steamy real fast when Airachnid comes to pick up their son from his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how these keep happening, but right now I blame December. AKA, Soundwave/Airachnid month. Those who have read my previous two Sound/Air human fics will know that I have many headcanons about these two, almost all of them shameful, and that I can't write Soundwave as the silent creepster we all know him as (but hey, at least drunkenness is my excuse this time). First time readers, know that none of this is to be taken seriously and that I know I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Also Nightfall is an OC me and Emmy came up with, but he isn't really relevant to the whole thing.

_The story so far: Airachnid and Soundwave were once married, but Soundwave had an unhealthy habit of sleeping with other women. Eventually he impregnated one of them, and his son Nightfall's birth alerted Airachnid to what was going on. Reluctantly, she forgave him and she raised Nightfall as if he was her own child, and she even had her own baby boy with Soundwave (Bumblebee). And for a while everything seemed fine... until the twins Rumble and Frenzy were born. To yet another woman. This was the last straw for Airachnid, and she divorced Soundwave and took Bumblebee with her. Now she works in a diner, is in a relationship with the trucker Optimus and only sees her ex-husband on Sundays..._

 

**xx**

 

Airachnid never liked having to drop Bumblebee off at his father's; the days spent without him running around her apartment, or tucking him into bed each night, the pain of knowing _he_ was with him...

And the glare in Soundwave's eyes whenever she had to stand outside his door again.

The fact that it was absent this evening was no real comfort to her; she still had to knock and wait, and pray it wasn't Nightfall who answered the door- Soundwave's glare, she could handle somewhat, but Nightfall's... A shudder went through her as she waited to see her son again. 

The door creaked open, and he raced out and embraced her leg. Airachnid grinned as she knelt down and kissed Bee's head.  
"Did you have fun at Papa's today?" She hated calling him that, but Bumblebee liked it, and his smile was a blurr in his nodding.  
"And where is he, honey?" she asked, trying to look further past the door to see where Soundwave was. 

"Papa's still inside. I think he wanted to see you, Mama." Airachnid's hope for a calm evening instantly dissolved. Whatever he wanted from her, it wouldn't be good... she walled off a sigh and nodded slowly.

"Well, you go down to Daddy Oppy and tell him... Mama's going to be here a while." 

"Can he take me out for ice cream?" Bee asked, standing and jumping up and down on his toes. He always did that when he was excited. 

"Maybe if you ask him nicely," she smiled down at him, kissing his fluff of blonde hair before he raced down the stairs. And she was alone, with the devil's den half-open before her. It'd been a year now since she'd last set so much as a step inside that hallway- would it look the same? She found herself hoping so, just for some kind of familiarity to guard her while she was in there.

Airachnid found him in the kitchen, slumped over a counter. Scowling, she woke him up with a hard punch on the counter top. When he eventually raised his head, groaning with hollow eyes and ruffled hair, he saw his ex-wife standing with arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Gimme five more minutes, Mama..." he mumbled, eyes on the verge of fluttering closed again.

 _"Don't call me that,"_ she growled through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing into deadly slits. "You've been drinking."  
"What gave it away?" he smirked at the disgust thrown in her voice.

"Usually you at least have the dignity to stay sober around _our son,_ " she said, trying to ignore that stupid look on his face. He mumbled something that she didn't even bother to decipher.

"Where are your sons?" Her voice had lowered, but the anger was as fiery as ever. The last thing she needed tonight was dealing with a drunk ex and furious stepson. Though she missed Rumble and Frenzy, she'd never admit _that_ to their father.  
"Nightfall's at a sleepover, the twins with Blaster," he grumbled, pulling an almost-empty shot glass closer to him and holding it up, squinting at the swirls of spicy poison inside. 

"You have five seconds to say _why_ I'm still standing here." Which was just how long she was from smashing that glass on the floor. His smirk was hidden when he raised the edge of it to his lips, downing the last of the alcohol. He grimaced when he swallowed it, leaving him three seconds, two, one...

"I wanted to know just how much you hate me, Airachnid." He kept his gaze steady as he looked at her, seriousness etched in his features. Airachnid found her eyes flicking away from his, surprised by his words.

"Not at all," she answered, still looking at the panelling on the walls with her hands clasped together. Soundwave knew that she always did that when she was nervous. 

"Liar." It was neither an accusation nor something scornful, just a statement. Like saying the sky was black at night and light during the day. He lowered himself off his chair, leaning on the counter top and supporting his shaky frame on it when he walked closer to her.

"Admit it. You hate me." Airachnid was suspicious at the lack of scorn or... _anything_ in his eyes. He was close enough to reach out and touch, and there was barely a thing readable on his face. 

"I don't _hate_ you, Soundwave." Underneath the chains of whiskey on his breath there was... the scent of his cologne. The same one he always wore, the one she always woke up to the sweet smell of, the one she nuzzled into and kissed over his collarbones...

"But God knows you make it hard not to."

He huffed an amused breath through his nose when he smirked, turning around and seemingly forgetting her as he made for the fridge. Airachnid closed her eyes and sighed for a long moment, trying to soothe her rage at the jackass she was once married to, and when she opened them he was downing vodka straight from the bottle. And when he lifted the bottle to drink, the sleeve of his shirt fell down to his elbow, revealing his collection of tattoos there.

She would have liked them if they weren't half the names of all the other girls he fucked. For all she knew, one of them was Nightfall's mother. And who knew how many other bastards he might have? 

It sickened her to think that she had ever _loved_ him.

He squeezed his eyes shut in another grimace when he pulled the bottle off his lips, slamming it on the counter and pushing it aside. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning back on the edge of worktop behind him. 

"And you don't think-" He broke off for a hiccup. "-it would be _easier_ to just go ahead and hate?"

"No." Airachnid said it perhaps _too_ firmly, and an eyebrow raised at her. 

"How so?" He was starting to slur, and his voice had gained an edge from the alcohol soaking through it. 

"Because..." She took another deep breath, pressing two fingers to her temples. "Some twisted, _masochistic_ part of me... still thinks that I still love you." The confession was hard enough to make her voice crack. "After all the pain and lies and _betrayal_ that you put me through... " That 'five second feeling' was rising again. 

"But the worst part was that at the end of it all, you still expected me to take you back." Now she could look at him with enough fury on show. "I _know_ I'm worth more than that Soundwave, and it's your own damn fault if you never realised it." She debated over storming out right then and there without waiting for an answer, leaving her ex-husband to wallow in his own toxins. But something held her back, some inherent curiosity or even a hope that he'd actually acknowledge all the mistakes he made with her.

His steady stare at her dropped, eyes searching to his left and right while his mind was occupied. His fingers clenched in their grip on the counter behind him, and he pushed himself off it, stumbling forwards but eventually regaining balance.

"I won't deny it, Airachnid... I was an idiot." Defeat rang in his tone, hollow and helpless. " _More_ than an idiot. I loved you, and I still do-"

"But not enough to stop _knocking up strangers_?" His eyes retreated again, unable to match the fire of her's.  
"Obviously not." A gust of hissing air blew through her nostrils, and her face contorted from the pressure of containing her rage.  
"And you're not even sorry for it?" No answer. "Did you ever _once_ think about me, Soundwave?" She couldn't stop her voice wavering, throat tight with the painful memories and squeezing her words high and quiet. "Did you even _consider_ my feelings? Or were you too distracted by _whores_ to remember I even _existed_?" 

"You act like I'm happier without you," Soundwave said with a bark on the soft edges of his voice.

"Considering you haven't spent a night alone since I left, I guessed so. How long until you ask one of _them_ to marry you?" 

"Do you think I'm _proud_ of any of this, Airachnid?" he asked slowly, his mind sluggish and drowning in drink. She doubted he even heard her.

"From how you wear their names like fucking _trophies_ , that's _another_ thing I made a guess at..." His lowered eyes flicked to his arms at her grated mutter.

"I don't do that any more. " He shifted his weight on his arm placed on the counter and pulled his sleeve up, exposing the criss cross of ink on the skin. "Every name on here... I barely even remember what they _look_ like." How typical that he wouldn't even have _that_ courtesy.

"Is that supposed to make me happy?"

"No," he admitted, shaking his arm so his sleeve fell back down. "But it _should_ tell you that I never _loved_ any of them-"

"'Like you loved me'?" Airachnid finished for him, mockery ringing every word. Soundwave supplied a neutral grumble in answer.  
"And how is it my fault that you can't just _get over it_?" She'd tried to forget all she could of their relationship, but she never remembered him being this _stubborn_.

"Because I love you, and you hate me."

 _"I. Don't. Hate. You."_ He barked a laugh at her hiss, leaning in closer with his smirk and letting it drop when he growled a challenge to her. 

_"Prove it."_

It was only later that she realised that he probably did that on purpose; riling her up, watching her baste in her own rage until it burst out in either one of two ways.

Slapping, or kissing.

And he didn't spend fifteen years with her just to settle for the first one.

Mouths crashing together, limbs wrapping around heaving bodies and a year and more of lost lust bursting forth in the tangle of their tongues. He tasted like his alcohol and ice, hot city evenings and winter air, and her cheek scraped over his light scattering of stubble when he pushed her against the nearest wall. When they finally pulled their lips apart, Airachnid had already weaved her fingers through Soundwave's hair as he held her against the wall, their hot gasps mingling together. Their eyes cracked open and met each other, desire spilling from under the heavy lids. 

"I'm still a little skeptical," Soundwave mumbled against her lips, pressed against them again as she tugged on his loose tie, the kiss long and languid. The hands at her waist started to move down, curving around her legs and hitching them up around him. In the hazy back of Airachnid's head a voice was screaming, screeching at her to shove him away, to leave him while she still could- for God's sakes, she was on the verge of _choking_ him just a minute ago! She was betraying Optimus, turning her back on what was probably the happiest year and a half of her life, _melting under his touch_... Her head fell back and she raised her leg, letting his wandering hand slip easier under her dress and stroke along her thigh. As he reached the edge of her panties (Thank _God_ she wore lace tonight, even if it was intended for Optimus....) his fingers slowly crawled under the fabric, gently tugging them down. She couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted to, her fingers curled in his hair and pushing him into her exposed neck, his breath hot and lips soft on the skin, nerves tingling as his fingertips glided across her inner thighs, closer and closer to her- Oh God, this was so _wrong_...

A moan jolted out of her throat when he pressed into her clit, rubbing slowly into the slickening skin of her pussy. Two fingers slid between her folds while his thumb kept rubbing circles on her clit, undoing her with every stroke. Airachnid managed to keep her moans soft until those two fingers shoved inside her, driven in deep when her hips bucked towards him. His free hand braced them both against the wall, and he smirked at her wetness. 

"All your lovers..." he mumbled against her neck, just loud enough for her to hear over her own cries. "Did any of them find that _special little spot_ of yours?"

"W-what spo-" Airachnid's stutter was torn apart by a hitched gasp as Soundwave pushed further in as a reminder, suddenly hitting her deepest nerves. 

_"That one,"_ he breathed, letting her melt against him while he swirled his finger around, skimming a whole cluster of screaming pleasure points. All she could do was claw down his back, trying to ignore that stupid, sexy look on his face, grinning at how even when he was drunk he could make her scream. 

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled in between the kisses he peppered across her neck, under her chin, the top of her breasts, anywhere he could reach. She could practically feel his ego, and literally feel a certain something else, growing by the minute, and she was struggling to even hold herself up through the pulses of pleasure shuddering through her. By the time she felt his fingers pulling out, she was shaking all over.

"You remember where the bedroom is, _don't you, Mama_?"

 _'Oh, he's done it now...'_ At that point, she would have been happy being fucked over the kitchen counter (hell, he would have done that anyway if he had another sip of vodka).

"I forget, Papa..." A smirk pressed into the curve of her face, copying her own lust-drunk one. One minute she was being lifted off the wall, the next she was hitting familiar bedsheets and ripping open his shirt, letting Soundwave tear her dress off and pull her bra off and over her head. Her hand glided down his chest, fingertips tracing the ink on his bare abs, until she was stroking along the hard bulge in his pants. He groaned into the darkness of the bedroom and into her mouth, keeping one hand at groping a breast while the other met her fingers between his legs. But when she heard him undoing his belt, her eyes fluttered back open and the hand still on his chest pushed him aside and onto his back. He was too alcohol-logged to react before she climbed onto him, pinning his arms down with her own. He lifted his eyebrows up towards her, breathing heavily and sprawled beneath her. 

" _I_ want to be on top this time, Papa," Airachnid explained in a heady breath, undoing the rest of his belt and pulling both his waistbands down. Another low groan left his lips when she closed a hand around his cock, slowly stroking along the erect length as she positioned herself over it. She felt his hips straining upwards, trying to push himself inside and nudging the head against her folds. It was a struggle to stop from plunging herself onto him, but somehow she managed to slowly slowly slide herself down on his shaft, hoping the gloom hid her grin of ecstasy. 

"Hope you don't mind," she moaned as she felt Soundwave filling her, wet walls squeezing around him. 

"Not at all..." he moaned back, rolling his hips as she seated herself on him and suddenly thrusting them upwards. He only had to imagine the shock of pleasure on her face from the gasp she made. _"I like seeing you bounce."_

 _'Well, if he wants to play it like that..._ ' Airachnid copied his smirk as she started to ride him, matching his pace as it slowed and quickened, up and down and in and out. She had no doubt that in a more sober state he would have fucked her hard enough to make up for their year and more apart, but if she was going to degrade herself to drunk and angry sex then she would be the one in control of it. 

"Now what is Optimus going to say when he finds out I fucked you all night?" he asked, holding back a slew of moans.  
"If _this_ is what you call fucking then I'd _love_ to know what you called the fifteen years I had to put up with you," Airachnid muttered, lost in her own slow ride to orgasm.

"Oh, now you're just trying to make me angry."

"I like it when you're angry," she taunted, making sure he saw the glint of her grin and felt her hips change their movements, in circles instead of back and forth. An amused chuckle trickled out underneath her when Soundwave recognised what she was doing- her infamous 'helicopter' technique at work. And she knew full well that they never lasted long when she did it...  
She was almost disappointed when she eventually heard his gasps grow quicker and felt his pace increase, eyes rolling back into his head. She loosened her grip on his shoulders, lightly grazing her fingers down his body and placing them on his hips, and shifting her position so her knees were spaced wider on either side of him. Any second now he'd let out a moan to go with his orgasm, any cum not deep enough inside her would be leaking down her thighs and he'd be drifting off to a cinder sleep in less than two minutes.

...or at least, that's what she had _prepared_ for when she felt herself thrown aside onto the bed, suddenly face down with Soundwave drilling into her from behind. She didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. 

"You weren't... about to cum, were you?" Airachnid panted, crying out as a hard thrust shoved her forwards and shook the bed frame. 

"Not even close." Another thrust pushed her into the sheets, and he raised her head for her by pulling her hair, forcing her neck back. A thousand other nights spent with him flooded her mind, a hundred different bite marks and bruises, and her hazy gaze went to a certain closet on the other sight of the room. 

"Good luck trying to... m-make me cum like this..." she stuttered, already easing into his hard pace and praying that he didn't feel her clenching around him, keeping a slippery grip on his cock.

"Oh, I can go _all night_ if I have to, baby." Goddamn, he was even doing that delicious snarl in her ear, dragging his tongue around and nipping at her neck. His hands slipped underneath her and grabbed her tits, massaging them while he kept bucking his hips into her. The rough treatment of her pussy and the soft, sensual touches around her body sent her nerves reeling in an overload of sensation, miniature orgasms prickling along her skin. It was always the rough stuff, then the soft, then came the dirty talk- 

"Remember when I used to bend you over and spank you until you begged me to fuck you?" Well, he didn't disappoint.  
"Not... going to happen..." she promised, willing herself to not climax with him hissing in her ear. Even as she _did_ remember it, and everything else they did to each other...

"Don't pretend you didn't love it, Mama," he growled, fixing a hand to her neck and holding her head up, making sure she heard his husky whispers. "Remember how much of my cock you could fit in that filthy mouth of yours?"

"It's been clean since I left you." He huffed a laugh at her retort, pausing his thrusts for a moment.

"Well, we're going to have to change that soon, aren't we?" He didn't wait for an answer before he let her head fall again, bracing his arms on either side of her to thrust in deep, hilting himself and throbbing in her juices. Airachnid's body was weightless with waves of pleasure as the bedsheets crumpled under her vice grip, and her moan was long and let loose. Something about him then; the way he hit every point in her body that made her scream, completely at his mercy with his thermal breaths surrounding her...

_"God, I missed you, Airachnid..."_

Her back arched against Soundwave's body as orgasm after shuddering orgasm ripped through her, nerves screaming in pleasure as Soundwave rocked his hips against hers. His own climax was a long time coming (no pun intended), and she only noticed it when he choked out a gasping moan, throwing his head back as his cum filled her. He panted with his head fallen over her shoulder, his pleasure-dead weight leaning on her. Underneath them the sheets were damp with sweat and shame running down both their backs. When they collapsed to their sides his lips stumbled their way to hers one last time, tongues clumsily entwining before he flopped down beside her. He was too exhausted to even reach down to his discarded pants for a post-fuck cigarette, so he settled for holding Airachnid in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. With her thighs stained with Soundwave's and her own cum and her head filled with memories, all she managed was a guilty mumble into the night.

"Back to square one."

She wasn't sure if Soundwave's grunt was one of agreement or regret.


End file.
